For the love of possibilities
by Xaniss
Summary: Alt univ: Teen Gohan is training Suki, a girl with unrealised abilities. During their training, Gohan is beginning to fall for her. Set before Goku returns, no pairings as yet. 1st time writing - CC, thoughts, comments most welcome.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT series, but I do own this story and Suki. For the love of possibilities

Notes: A story I wrote about a year ago and my first attempt at writing a piece - I like the expressiveness of writing, though I don't think I'm very good at it, but that's what being creative is being about: having a go!

'Wow, such a beautiful morning' was the thought when I jumped on my Honda bike, as I did each morning to travel to school. It was a long journey but I had to do it, attending high school was crucial and as my Mum had always told me 'education was everything', I mean she would know how important a proper education is, she had been my teacher my whole life. But now Mum thought it was time for me to see the world and experience what it's like to go to a real school and hang out with kids my own age, even if it means a few sacrifices.

It was still new and strange to me, coming to the city to go to school, our family lived too far away from any towns for me to go to a school when I was younger but now I'm old enough to do the journey myself and the distance isn't that far, it's a nice trip. I would prefer to live away from the claustrophobic, cramped city anyway – there is so much more freedom here in the country. I've grown up out here and this cosy house I live in is where I was born, not that it means I'm ignorant of other locations. When I look back to some of the places I've travelled to and how I always was helping out Dad when I was a kid, it was the best fun in the world – even though it was scary at times. It's a shame he had to leave us, I miss him so much, he is so strong and supportive and never made me feel like I was in the way or a nuisance – Dad is such an inspiration to me, he would encourage me through my darkest days and made me feel like I could accomplish anything, regardless of the odds.

Mum had really changed her mind about me travelling to school when Dad left us, I can see how protective she was of me when I was a kid. I always thought of her as so strict, who didn't want me to have any fun, but she did it only because she wanted to keep me safe and achieve a good education, so I could get a decent job when I was older – she wanted all the things for me that Dad never had. Not that Dad was a slacker, far from it. He is the best Dad in the whole world to us, not that Goten had any memories of him as he left before he was born, but mum and I always share stories of Dad's great adventures with Goten – some stories I tell Goten when Mum isn't around as they can be hard for her to hear. But I know Dad will be back, he gave me a job to do before he left and I am keeping my promise to do the work he wanted from me, so I know he will come back to check on how things are progressing.

Buzzing down the road, the engine hummed like a swarm of bees as the trees whipped past, silent in their positions, marking their territory. The warm morning sun was shining on my back as it rose to greet the world and the feeling of excitement was tingling throughout my body. I like school and look forward to each day I can be there, but this morning I knew it was something else that I was looking forward to. I was to meet this afternoon for our weekly lessons, I pursue time to teach someone each weekend and I am finding myself enjoying these lessons more frequently of late. A sigh escapes my lips as the brief thought of possibilities flashes across my mind and from the corner of my eye there is a glimpse of a horse running parallel with my bike, frolicking suddenly before wheeling around and launching to the ground to roll, dust thrown skyward and being carried with the breeze.

'Horses are a sign of good luck' my conscious delivers to me and I find myself smiling, the day still young as the distant haze of city lights and soon-to-be towering buildings appear in the familiar curve of the Earth, the coastline glittering and welcoming in the arriving boats and International ships. The Honda roars onward towards the thick chunky clusters that house my school, weaving the streets of suburbia and dodging the pitfalls of cranky drivers so early in the morning. Soon the familiar tree-ridden street appears and from the shadows like a glowing temple at the bottom is the city's best educational facility – I've arrived.

Parking for bikes are close to the entrance and I gather my study materials from under the Honda's seat, then pop on the immobiliser and make my way into class. Being a Friday, it is one of the quieter days, most students don't even bother showing for class today as there is very little scheduled, but for me every school day is important – plus my meeting place this afternoon is the school parking lot. There are only two classes, and sport in the afternoon for today so to make the most of my free time, I will begin research for the new assignment that was given out yesterday afternoon.

Following English in the morning, I have Chemistry before lunch, where I discover the lunchroom unusually sombre today. Usually the kids are cheering due to sport but I guess they aren't in the mood for it today. After lunch I promise myself to conduct that research and on my way to the library I see why everyone is unusually quiet – this sport day is when the physical exercise test is to be performed, which is usually a huge drain on student moral due to many unfit participants, but everyone knows it's part of the school program – just means students skipping today will get more of a brutal punishment next week. After gathering enough information for my assignment, it is time for the fitness test, which I complete with no dramas – there is a running part and a swimming part of the test. I was mindful to keep my true ability to myself though, didn't want to appear like a show-off in front of everyone. Soon enough it was over with almost everyone passing, I was just glad it was over for another year.

With the bells sounding the end of the school day, I hurry outside to greet my pupil. I peer through the crowds to squint at my bike and there she is standing next to it, just as she always does every week for as long as we've had lessons. Surging forward, I navigate my way through the turbulent sea of excited adolescence living for the weekend, to arrive dishevelled and appearing like I've been through a riot in front of Suki.

'Wow, that was brave of you' Suki comments, 'are you okay?'

'Ah, well.. of course.. fine' the words falter as I let my eyes fall and I re-adjust my shirt and smooth it down.

Sighing, I look up to Suki and try again

'Shall we get going then?'

'Of course, I'm ready. I hope you don't mind but I've bought more supplies from my Aunt's shop. She thought it was rude of me to visit with only a few items for you, so she let me take what I wanted.'

'Don't be silly; you know you don't have to bring anything – your presence is enough'

'Tee hee, well if you want to enjoy the goodies I bought, you had better try to catch me first!' Suki was calling out as she ran dodging through the masses to break free and move further down the street where her car is positioned. I watch amused as she leaps into the small convertible and roars off into the distance.

Standing in the afternoon sun, feeling the same warmth on my back from this morning I take a moment to enjoy and calm the emotions I am feeling beat through me, before getting on my bike and focusing on catching up to Suki.

Catching up with the familiar car wasn't a problem in the city, I could dodge more obstacles than she could and soon we were on open roads drawing closer towards my home. As we turn onto the laneway, I veer off the road to take my short cut over the grassed hills leaving Suki behind; an echo could faintly be heard of Suki telling me off for cheating as I bound over the hills and skid to a halt outside home. Goten comes running outside from the sound of the motor, arms flaying and a multitude of squeals coming from him.

'You're back! You're back, yay! Where's Suki?' the jubilance has now turned to confused glances looking for Suki.

Shuddering rattles answer Goten's question as Suki's car pulls in next to the house, the noise bringing my mother out as well. Suki is trying to exit her car when she is propelled back into her seat as the figure of Goten leaps onto her squealing. After a great deal of struggling with Goten, Suki frees herself from her vehicle while Mum and I wonder at the sight of the contents of Suki's boot.

'How long are you staying for?' Mum quizzes curiously 'I thought you two only seriously train over the weekend?'

'Well.. that's.. argh.. right' Suki struggles as Goten wraps himself around Suki's shoulders like a mink stole.

'Just.. just thought, I'd.. bring.. more!' the mink stole fails to notice his favourite snacks emerging to be brought inside.

'Look.. what Gohan's.. holding!' Suki cries before being released from the death grip. With his attention adverted, Suki carries the load inside and begins storing it away in the familiar cupboards and pantry.

'You know you don't have to trouble yourself, just make yourself at home' Mum's opening line every week to Suki.

'It's no trouble at all' the smiling, crouched figure of Suki is almost overshadowed by a hovering Goten hungry for Shelly Senbei rice crackers and Hello Pandas, which he dives for and runs away with a packet of each as they emerge.

'Okay, a quick snack before we head back outside' I sound too eager and my stomach is too busy doing cartwheels to feel hunger. A strange look and a sly smile from Mum, what was that about?

Rice balls get palmed off to me as Suki gobbles her share down and I figure if I don't eat now I will pass out during training.

'What's wrong? You're not hungry?' A puzzled and almost worried-looking Suki stares at me, a bite of rice ball left in her hand.

'Wrong? Me? No, I-I'm fine' a nervous chuckle escapes my throat and I silence it with my snack, my actions relieving Suki as her face relaxes into a grin.

'Okay then, meet you outside.. I am so going to beat you this time' Suki taunts as she grabs our water bottles and rushes out the door. With my snack gone I turn to follow her.

'She worries about you' I hear murmured as I reach the door, I turn to face Mum confused.

'She wouldn't do that unless she greatly cares for you' her words hit me as if I was kicked by an elephant; Mum gives a contented smile before walking to her bedroom. I'm left there standing shell shocked by the revelation and this morning's possibilities come flooding back to me, light goosebumps begin tingling down my body.

'What are you waiting for!? A gentleman never leaves a lady waiting!' the words boom out from the bedroom and snap me out of my daydreaming and I quickly comply.

Friday afternoons are our warm-up and fitness sessions as it's too late in the day to do any serious training; we concentrate more on getting the energy flowing throughout our being. We have heaps of fun and it's the most relaxed part of our schedule, with the surrounding area being our playground. We race each other, leapfrog over parts of the stream, jump over rocks, climb trees – we use anything in the area that can help strengthen ourselves, to make us react quicker to dodging obstacles and increase our endurance and fitness and of course, compete to see who is the fastest. Suki has responded well to the training and every session she improves on her technique and is becoming stronger, one day I'm positive she really will beat me – then I'm out of a job.

Our sessions have been occurring every weekend for the past four years; we also meet up to train twice a week in the city, as it's the most central position both of us can get to – but those city sessions aren't as tough. I'm still unsure of her purpose from all the training; I know she has special talents and gifts. What they are or if she is even aware of them, I don't know, but I've been left the duty and solemn promise to train her and I'll do that the best I can. Apart from Dad, I'm the best person for the job, though I'm becoming aware that I may not be able to keep training her much longer – regardless of the fact that we are both the same age, a teacher cannot fall for his student.

A hard shove against my shoulder startles me as I lose my grip on the branch I'm sitting on and I fall backwards on the ground, the impact having little effect on me.

'Hey, daydreamer, snap outta it!' Suki leans down from an opposite branch and crosses her arms as she peers down at me.

'Uh, sorry' came the mumbled reply as my cheeks ting with red from embarrassment, the object of my daydreaming before me.

Suki just narrows her eyes and a slight smile appears before she leaps from the tree to land next to me and gives me a look I've never seen before.

'You.. you were just thinking of me.. weren't you?' it sounds more of a statement than a question and my heart leaps with dread and fear. Fear? I shouldn't be feeling fear, I have dealt with far more formidable situations and creatures than Suki, but this is something that can't be controlled with physical strength.. and, well.. this.. is.. Suki.. sweet.. dreamy.. Su..

'Stop it, before I get the wrong idea about you' Suki's teasing in her voice is evident as she holds out her hand to help me off the ground, which I take willingly. As she assists me, her strength is a surprise; I didn't remember her to be this strong. As I stand, I gaze down at her while she lingers to hold my hand, her face is turned down as she brings her other free hand to clasp over my fist and she slowly draws closer to me.

Goosebumps return and are tingling all over my body and I'm sure people in the next country could hear my heart beating as I stand there petrified, I'm frozen with shock and I'm not even sure if I'm breathing. I stand there looking down at the top of Suki's head, the dappled evening sunshine playing over her hair, bringing it alive with shining orbs dancing over it. I release a gasp, which prompts me to notice I am in fact breathing, even if it's unsteady. I inadvertently reach out with my other hand and stroke Suki's hair, watching the steady light waltz over my skin and Suki lifts her eyes to mine.

'S-s-Su..' the sounds are barely audible though Suki carries the sweetest look in her eyes.

'I'm right about you.. you do care for me..' I feel like jelly as my greatest dreams and fears are becoming realised so quickly, I knew I couldn't remain objectionable about her anymore, which meant I couldn't train her.

I slide my hand from her hair downwards to her cheek, ready to bear all, my heart feels as if it's going to burst in the rush to inform her that I couldn't teach her no more and to tell her all the right reasons why I couldn't – but Suki has shifted her gaze, her focus is on something in the distance, I scan the area but cannot see anything unusual.

'What's the matter?'

'.. Someone is here..' Suki paused before a look of excitement overcomes her and she withdraws herself from me, but keeps a grasp on my hand while I stand there looking at her bewildered, though totally content to feel the warmth of her hand in mine.

'Come on! Quick!' She lurches forward dragging me with her as we run back home. As we come to a halt, I look around baffled – nothing is out of place, nor is anyone here. Then a resonant energy signal is felt.. but it can't be true..

'I don't understand..' I begin and falter as the signal remains, becoming stronger.

'You soon will' comes her gentle soothing voice, the two of us standing in the shade of the house, as the air falls quiet, except for the slight rustle of leaves and birds flitting in the trees above.

I notice we both are still holding hands and I feel my concentration dropping away as happiness swarms through me. Glancing at Suki I meet her eyes and she is smiling at me, before turning to look down our long driveway, my gaze follows.

Outfitted in black, a figure in the distance is making their way to our direction; the person is difficult to distinguish but the energy from the figure is unmistakeable now.

'Dad..?'

'Well, hi Son. It's good to get back and looks like you two have been doing more than training while I've been gone. Can't wait to see everyone and get stuck into training again and this time it includes the both of you. But first I gotta eat – I'm starving!'

Would appreciate any comments, thanks for reading!


End file.
